


I'm Jealous, but you are mine and I'm yours.

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Yoshiko's in her third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Inspired from a Tumblr post, where Yoshiko runs for StuCo in her final year and lots of underclassmen crush on her because she's gorgeous.





	I'm Jealous, but you are mine and I'm yours.

Riko walked through Numazu with a huge smile on her face. It had been two months since she had last saw Yocchan, due to Riko’s music studies and to her girlfriend’s starting the last year of high school. It was almost the time for the schoolday to end, and she wanted to meet her Yocchan as soon as possible after it, hence the swift pace Riko was keeping.

When she got in sight of the school, she heard the familiar tune of the bell that announced the end of the day, making Riko cheer internally for her perfect timing.

She leaned back against the wall, taking a breath and studying the girls that made their way out.

“Yohane-senpai is so cool!” A voice caught Riko’s attention.

“I have no idea of what being a little demon means, but if it means being more around her, I’m all for it!” Announced another voice, making Riko’s eyebrow twitch. She still hadn’t spotted the annoying speakers in the crowd.

“Are you crazy? She’s promoting evil!” A third voice piped up.

“Do you think that if she was really evil they would have let her be the Student Council President?” Said the first one.

Now, that was new. Yoshiko never told her she was going to be the President. She must have a good explanation for that. Surely. Riko’s eyebrow twitched again.

“I don’t care. With that face, and that body, she can corrupt me all the way.” The second one declared. “Aika!” Called the third voice, sounding slightly desperate.

Riko was now fuming. Her Yocchan was being crushed on by underclassmen. While she totally understood them, she was gorgeous, Yocchan was hers. She looked around to see the source of the comments, but all of a sudden the bulk of the students began walking out of the school, and comments like that multiplied. 

“I think I’ll vote for Yohane-senpai!” 

“Right? She’s so cool!”

“I think I have fallen during that speech”

“Her skin is so white, she’s gorgeous!”

Riko felt a boiling jealousy mounting in her. Yoshiko would hear from her, surely.

“Yohane-senpai!”

“Yohane-senpai!”

“Yohane-sama!”

_Yohane-sama? Isn’t that pushing it a bit too much, Yocchan?_ Riko thought. 

She then turned over to that latest bunch of calls, and sure enough, there she was, Yoshiko. Slightly taller than her -the growth spurt had done miracles, much to Riko’s kabedon enjoyment- the familiar bun, and…

Oh kami she had short hair. Long were the long, midnight blue locks. Now Yocchan’s face was perfectly framed by a short haircut, that barely reached her shoulders. Riko had no idea that she could fall deeper for her girlfriend, but there she was, fawning like every student around her.

“Ah! Riri!” She heard her name called, and soon after that she found herself staring in deep amethyst eyes, while she felt her hands being held by Yocchan’s.

She couldn’t help but smile. What could she be jealous about? Her Yocchan was stunning, of course many girls would crush on her. But upon spotting her, Yocchan came and held her hands. She was Riko’s, and Riko was hers. Underclassmen be damned. She giggled.

“Hey, Yocchan. I missed you.” She pecked her lips, sending a message to all the girls that now surrounded them, eliticing some groans and a lot of excited squeals.

“Shall we get going, my number one Little Demon?” Yohane’s suave tone all but raised the number of the squeals and little screams around them.

Riko kissed her lips again, and nodded.

“I shall depart now. I’ll see you lot around school!”

A chours of groans and “Goodbye, Yohane-senpai” surrounded them, with some “Treat her well, senpai!” thrown in there. 

“So… How many girls should I teach that you are mine?” Riko casually asked, while walking towards Yoshiko’s home.

“No one. They all know.” Yohane spoke again. “But how about you plead your loyalty to Yohane again, upstairs?” She whispered in Riko’s ear, making her whole being shudder, and set her insides on fire. 

“Please, Yohane-sama.” Riko begged.

**Author's Note:**

> https://like-a-scene-from-a-memory.tumblr.com/ this is my tumblr blog, to find the original post that inspired this.


End file.
